


Cherry Bomble Gum

by masteremeraldholder



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, OT3, Rated T for swearing, Teasing, bratty elodie, elodie is just v confused, flustered elodie, it's all red tbh, lesbos!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: “You there,” Elodie’s voice is high and squeaky as it usually is when she’s frazzled. “Perhaps, I wasn’t pronounced earlier. Was I not—” The girl abruptly turns around, and Elodie stops just short of plowing into her. “Clear?”Elodie’s aware of how close she is to the girl. So close she can see the faint freckles across her round nose, the ring in her lip, and she smells like— like— cherry bomble gum.(Or, Red steals Elodie's parking spot, and what occurs after.)





	Cherry Bomble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> this occurs after the new episodes that were released last week on the cartoon network app.. enjoy!!
> 
> [art!!](http://purplecrystalgem.tumblr.com/post/178760125376/red-elodie)

The ride from P.O.I.N.T. Prep hadn’t taken long at all, it was meeting up with Mummy and Daddy for afternoon tea that chewed away the time. Now, Elodie wasn’t left with much time to do what she had been wanting to do all day. Surprise Enid at work with a visit.

She hadn’t seen Enid physically since she left P.O.I.N.T Prep a couple of weeks ago. Of course, they had a few phone calls in that time, but they were all scant, and Elodie couldn’t help but feel it was because Enid was upset with her.

“That’s outrageous!” Miss Pastel and Koala Princess said when Elodie voiced her worries to them. “Enid loves you, Elodie!”

And that was just another can of worms, because Elodie was starting to think she loved Enid too. Not in the friendly way, either. The kissing, holding hands, sharing exploding-boba tea type of way.

Elodie was quite cross, really. With herself for having such puzzling feelings, her parents for making her late, and as of now, Geoffrey for his lackadaisical driving. Elodie would certainly be looking for a replacement chauffeur this evening.

“How much longer, Geoffrey?” She asks. “I was hoping to catch Enid  _ before _ she leaves.”

“Just looking for a parking space, Miss Elodie,” He replies.

Elodie glances up. They’re in the parking lot of the bodega. It’s full of vehicles. Had they been whirling around the lot this entire time? Well. Perhaps she shouldn’t have judged Geoffrey so harshly.

“Oh. Alright then.”

_ Heavens. _ She had to calm herself. (Snapping at her chauffeur wouldn’t fix the situation.) But it’s futile. Just the thought of  _ seeing _ Enid has nervous energy coursing through Elodie. Has her feet tapping, knees wiggling, fingertips buzzing. She’s wondering what she’s going to tell Enid. How she’s going to fix what she messed up. Then, how she’s going to tell Enid how she really feels.

“Ah, here we are,” Geoffrey muses as a space finally opens up.

It’s the perfect space. Right near the entrance to Gar’s. How lovely! And then, an atrocious, hovering vehicle of some sort cuts them off, glides into the spot.

“Oh, dear,” Says Geoffrey.

Oh dear, indeed.

Elodie wonders what happened to the manners and etiquette lessons that her parents so desperately engrained in her from adolescence. Because she’s quite peeved. So much so that she utters, “Stop the tank, Geoffrey,” and blasts out of the tank's cannon to address this reprobate.

She lands with style and grace, (always) marches up to the vehicle. It’s a monstrous tank, appears to have had several modifications to it that Elodie didn’t think were even legal.

Hm.

As Elodie’s about to demand that the driver come down so that they can settle the issue, the door flies open, and a girl (literally) hops out.

Elodie’s never seen her before.

Even with her back to Elodie, she can see that the girl’s tall. Dusty skin with a sturdy build. Has an artificial leg. She’s  _ gorgeous. _

Then she tosses her hair over her shoulder, turns around, and— 

Her hair is feathery and wispy, sits against her forehead placidly and kicks out at the back like a mullet. Her eyes are down to her phone, (Elodie wonders what color they are) short, dark lashes bat delicately, and it suddenly occurs to Elodie that she may have a weakness for beautiful girls. Because her mouth has run dry, and she’s no idea what to even say.

Why was she standing there again?

Oh. The space. Right.

Elodie clears her throat, but it doesn’t appear that the girl even notices her. She’s staring down at her phone.

Elodie tries again.

_ “Ahem.  _ Excuse me.”

She glances up. Her eyes— they’re chestnut brown and slim.  _ Oh. _

Elodie stares at the girl for a moment before her train of thought finally returns, “Um— I do believe you’ve cut us off,” She gestures to the tricked-out tank. “We were about to park there.”

The girl studies Elodie. (And probably the pink tank behind her too.) Is she sizing her up? Taking her for a joke? Does she not know who  _ Elodie _ is?

“Yeah,” The girl says. “S’that so?” Her voice is low, but not rough at all. Smooth.

“Why, yes, it is.”

“Oh. Well,” And she shrugs unceremoniously. “My bad.”

“You’ll move it, I hope?” It’s out before Elodie can stop herself. Oops.

“What? Why’n hell would I do that?”

What?

Elodie’s quite shocked that this girl has no clue who she is. Her status precedes her! It should be offensive. But Elodie only becomes more intrigued by this girl.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

“Can’t say that I do, babe.”

Goodness.

“I-I’m Elodie! I go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep.”

“P.O.I.N.T. Prep? Hah, that’s that uppity ass hero school, eh? Yeah, you seem like the type.”

Elodie just barely controls herself from asking the girl what exactly is her problem.

By then, the girl’s saying, “Show me some of those P.O.I.N.T. worthy moves sometime, eh?” and walking off.

Wait. No! Stop!

Elodie’s so desperately touched by this girl. (Even though she has no idea who she is.) She wants to tell her such, but all that comes out of her mouth is foolishness.

“But what about the spot?” Asks Elodie.

The girl glances over her shoulder. “What about it?”

Oh, she’s good. Good at beating around the bush. But Elodie’s got a lawnmower. (And no filter.)

“Move it.”

The girl’s slender eyes go wide, then super squinty. It’s apparent that she’s not going down without a fight.

“No,” She says.

“Move it, now.”

(Gosh, she sounds like a brat.)

“Shove it, Princess,” The girl scoffs, turns and walks off.

Elodie is speechless. (And very much smitten.)

It’s why she’s following the girl even after Geoffrey calls, “Miss Elodie, we can always find another spot!”

By now, it’s not the spot she’s after. It’s the girl. She waves Geoffrey off, briskly click-clacks behind the girl.

“You there,” Elodie’s voice is high and squeaky as it usually is when she’s frazzled. “Perhaps, I wasn’t pronounced earlier. Was I not—” The girl abruptly turns around, and Elodie stops just short of plowing into her. “Clear?”

Elodie’s aware of how close she is to the girl. So close she can see the faint freckles across her round nose, the ring in her lip, and she smells like— like— cherry bomble gum.

“Elodie, was it?” She says. Is it bad that Elodie enjoys the way her lips look as they curl into a smirk?

Elodie swallows, nods.

“Listen, you’re really cute, and I’d love to stay’n chat with you, but m’runnin’ late for a date.”

Cute? A date? Is anything she saying making sense?

“Um, er, well—”

But the girl’s attention has drifted to Elodie’s glove-clad hand. Then her own tanned hand is around Elodie’s, and she lifts it gingerly, says, “You’ve got frickin’ adorable hands,” as she presses her supple lips to the back of Elodie’s hand.

This has by far been the wildest five minutes of Elodie’s life.

“Anyway,” She continues. “You can come if you want,” Her head tilts to the side ever so slightly.  _ Cute. _ “M’sure Enid won’t mind.”

Elodie could faint.

…

Turns out, she did faint.

And when she comes too, she’s on a bench in a smelly, dirty-looking stockroom. Ew. A scream is almost to bubbling out of her until she sits up. Hears the bickering.

Elodie had gotten fairly good at eavesdropping from listening to her parents as a child. It’s not difficult for her to make out the conversation, now.

“I can’t believe you hit her, Red,” It’s  _ Enid. _ Elodie could faint again.

The other voice is familiar. It’s the girl from earlier. “For the last time, I’m tellin’ you, she passed out! I ain’t put my hands on her!”

Really? That’s not what Elodie remembers.

Regardless, she listens silently, learns that the girl’s name is Red Action. (An interesting name for such an interesting girl.) Enid explains to her that she and Elodie were childhood friends. She leaves out the part where Elodie was a jerk to her, and that almost makes Elodie cry.

Elodie continues to listen as Red retells what happened entirely. Even the part where she grabbed Elodie’s hand, and Enid’s like, “You broke her, Red! No wonder she passed out!”

“Well, I wasn’t tryin’ to.”

“I mean, I’d be confused too if someone came up to me with that. ‘Hey, you wanna come with me on my date?’ That’s frickin’ weird!”

“Hm.”

“And I thought I told you to stop tellin’ folks that. I wanna take it slow.”

There’s a long, hard sigh. “You’re killin’ me, babe,” Red says.

So… They  _ were _ dating? But Enid didn’t want anyone to know? Not even her best friend?

Elodie sighs.

And as she’s breathing back in, the musty scent of the room gets to Elodie’s sinuses. She sneezes, and the conversation outside halts. Drat.

Enid and Red walk in together. They even look like a couple. Matching body jewelry. (Enid’s nose stud, Red’s lip ring.) Matching badassery. Elodie can’t take much more.

“Oh, Enid,” Her gaze falls to the sticky floor. Ugh. “I hop—”

Elodie’s wrapped in a tight hug.  _ Enid. _ She’s warm. Her arms are strong. Chest soft. Just how Elodie remembers. She feels like  _ home. _

“M’sorry, Elodie,” She whispers. It sends shivers down Elodie’s spine. “How’re you feelin’?”

Confused. But she says, “I’m fine,” though she can’t make eye contact with Enid. Too weak.

Then Enid pulls away just as Elodie’d gotten comfortable. She crosses her arms, steps back, “Red has something to say too.”

“Hey…” The other girl grins sheepishly, rubs the back of her neck. Then she meets Elodie’s eyes. “M’sorry for bein’ a dick. And for makin’ you faint. At least, I caught’cha before you bit the dust, though, right?”

“Red,” Enid rubs her temples. “You seriously suck at apologies.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Elodie shakes her head. “Thank you for catching me… And bringing me here.”

“See?” Red remarks, sticks her tongue out at Enid.  _ Cute. _ “S’all good.”

Enid rolls her eyes. “Ugh.”

They continue to bicker playfully, and while it’s adorable to watch, Elodie feels as though she intruding on something personal. Something… not meant for her.

It’s the reason why she says, “Enid… I… I thought that you were upset with me,” And Enid’s face attests to the surprise she must feel. “That I’d done something wrong.”

She asks, “Because I’ve been…  sorta distant?”

Elodie nods. She’s ashamed.

And next thing she knows, Enid’s bent down in front of her, holding Elodie’s cheeks in her warm, calloused palms. It’s forcing her to look into Enid’s steady, dark eyes.

“Elodie… It’s not your fault! I was just busy getting back to work. The other day I was in court because Rad was turned into a burger. You don’t even wanna know how that went,” Enid laughs. That makes Elodie laugh. Even Red’s grinning. Elodie likes this feeling. But she knows it won’t last. “S’that why you came here?” Enid questions. “To see if I was upset with you?”

Elodie nods yet again. And this time, Red snickers softly. “Man, she’s a drama queen! I don’t know how you can stand it, Enid.”

Enid glances over her shoulder. “Really? You’re the biggest drama queen there is, dude. I deal with  _ two _ frickin’ drama queens.”

Red goes quiet. Then smiles, “Touché.”

Elodie can’t believe she’s listening to this. These two obviously had so much chemistry. And Elodie didn’t want to ruin that.

So, she asks, “Where’s Geoffrey? I suppose I should be heading back.”

“Oh,” Says Enid. It doesn’t sound like a good  _ oh, _ either. “I, uh, told him to go home.”

“What!” Now, she’d be late for curfew, and Foxtail would call her parents, and that’d be yet  _ another _ can of worms. “Why would you do that?” 

_ “‘Cause,” _ Red Action steps forward. “I wanna take you back to school.”

Elodie stares. Her jaw’s to the floor at this point. All etiquette lessons are out the window. All sense is out the window.  _ She _ wants to go out the window.

Red, apparently, doesn’t like Elodie’s asinine staring. “Wh-what? You’re cute! And… I wanna get to know you better so we can maybe have that date later.”

_ Christ. _

Elodie looks to Enid, then back to Red. “Y-you’re serious?”

_ “Very,” _ Enid says.

Elodie feels her heart brim to almost bursting. She feels like smiling. Dancing. Singing. All of the above.

Red pulls out her keys, twirls them around a finger with ease. “Ready to go, Princess?”

“Mhm. Enid, you should come too.”

Enid shakes her head. “Red’s car is a two-seater.”

Elodie isn’t having it.

She takes Enid’s hand in her left, reaches for Red’s with her right. She accepts it with a gentle smile.

Elodie says, “We’ll make due.”

And Red snorts. “Oh, she’s lawless. I like her.”

She doesn’t know how glad Elodie is to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so great?? we need more content??
> 
> IM A HOE FOR COMMENTS *wink, wink*


End file.
